Family Ties
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Madisyn (or 'Madi' for short) is the 11 year sister of Max Walker and the Stepsister of Robyn Miller. After being kicked out by her parents, being expelled from school and losing all hope for anything lets just say she isn't your typical 11 year old.
1. New Beginnings

**Summary:**

Madisyn (or 'Madi' for short) is the 11 year sister of Max Walker and the Stepsister of Robyn Miller. After being kicked out by her parents, being expelled from school and losing all hope for anything lets just say she isn't your typical 11 year old.

**A/N:** So...I guess I never update many stories because sometimes I get bored of them. So I have made a new one but don't lose hope on all my others. This way, I can alternate between which story I write and will try to make updates as regular as possible pending how successful the stories are. Hope you enjoy this story. Had it on my mind for a while and lets just say when Madi meets Grace Beauchamp - they get along fabulously! ~ Rachel :) xx

P.S. 'Manchester GT School' is fictional. I made it up. The 'GT' stands for Gifted and Talented.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Madisyn's P.O.V**

I sat there on the train, glaring out of the window like a lost puppy. I can't help it if I lose my temper and I certainly can't help it if I get into fights and problems that aren't my doing. Guess I'm magnified to trouble. Doesn't help that people butt in on my feelings 24/7.

But wait...I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Here's what happened:

**Manchester GT School **- **Thursday 25th September 2014 - 10:42am (Year 7)**

The bell had just gone for break and boy am I glad! I just spent a whole English lesson listening to some girls talk about their sexual lives and then they started questioning me about mine.

Lets get something straight: I don't have one!

I went to a corner table in the canteen and sat there alone with my headphones in and my book out.

I felt my phone vibrate to see a text from my brother Max.

_Hope school is going ok. I spoke to Mum. Go make friends! _

I sighed before replying.

_Ok...I'll try. xx_

I love Max but he moved to Holby and I'm still stuck here in Manchester without him. He works at Holby City Hospital as a Porter. My step sister Robyn also works there - she's a nurse.

I put my phone down and continued reading. Right now I was halfway through The Hunger Games Mockingjay and it is absolutely amazing. Complete work of art.

Just as the end of break was nearing, I felt my phone vibrate again. This time it was my Dad.

_I just had a little read of something today and found it very interesting. _

What? Bit of a random text if I do say so myself.

_Care to elaborate? xx_

I wrote before sending.

_I was tidying your room when I found a journal. _

Fuck!

_YOU READ MY DIARY!?_

That's it. My life is over!

_Yeah. Your Mum and I have a few bones to pick with you when you get home._

Yep. My life is almost definitely over.

**-TIME SKIP to 12:51pm-**

Maths. Also known as **m**ental **a**buse **t**o **h**uman**s **and my worst subject. I'm sat next to the class bully Danielle.

My mood is off the scale due to Dad's texts. He did not have the right to go through my personal belongings. Its a travesty of justice!

"Can I see the sheet?" Danielle asked in her slutty tone.

I remained inaudible with her and kept my elbows on the sheet we were working from.

"Sir! Madi won't share the sheet with me!" Dani said.

I sighed. She always had to be like this didn't she. It's not like shes going to do any work anyway...

"Madi, please share." Mr Mallon said in a firm tone.

I continued sitting there oblivious to my surroundings. I felt like I was trapped and needed to punch something in order to free myself.

"Madisyn! I will repeat, share the worksheet with Dani now!" Mr Mallon shouted.

...and my temper snapped…

I screwed up the sheet and threw it at Dani before grabbing my exercise book and tearing out several pages before chucking it at Mr Mallons face.

Then I grabbed my bag before running out of the classroom and down the corridor but my luck didn't last very long as I ran into Danielle's older Brother Kyle.

"I just got a text from Dani." He said in an angered manor.

Like I give a fuck what I did or what anyone thinks of me.

He went to grab me but I moved and then hooked him one before I felt myself being pulled back.

I looked round the best I could to see Mr Mallon. Fuck!

He and teaching assistant Miss Lane escorted me to Principal Cardenas office and sat me down in the chair opposite him. They stood either side of me and it much felt like an interrogation.

"What the hell is wrong with you Madisyn!? You have been at this school less than a month and you've been in more trouble than most my Year 11's have in their entire 5 years here. You are Year 7 and already have back chatted teachers, disobeyed instructions, walked (or in your case) run out of class and now assaulted another pupil." He lectured.

I just sat there blankly staring into space.

"You know violence and bad behaviour is not tolerated at this school and the system states that clearly." He explained.

"Well fuck the system!" I retorted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are expelled." Mr Cardenas said.

I shrugged before standing up, only to get pushed back down.

"We will phone your parents to collect you." Mr Cardenas said before picking up his phone.

Long story short, I got home and had a bitch fight with my parents. They tore the house apart in rage, then threw a suitcase at me and told me to pack my things.

Yep. They threw me out.

So, now we're back to real time. I'm sat on a train and currently heading for Holby. Dad booked the train and I was rather willing to get on it. Meant they would leave me alone and I could be with Max and Robyn.

A few hours later I arrived at Holby Train Station and got off at Platform two.

I looked around until I saw the familiar person whom I couldn't wait to see. Max!

I ran up to him and dropped my bags on the floor before engulfing him with a hug.

"Right, we're going to forget everything that happened in Manchester and now the reason you are living with me and Robyn. We're going to start fresh and after the Halloween break you will return to school but you'll be starting at Holby High." Max said.

I nodded before picking up my bags and following Max to his car.

This could work. All families have loose ends and they just need to work together in order to tie the knot.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, check out my other stories! :) xx


	2. A Bumpy Start

After leaving my stuff in the car, Max and I walked into the hospital and through to reception. I felt better knowing that Robyn knew what was about to happen but I was still unsure of how this conversation would go. I hadn't ended on good terms with Robyn last time we saw each other and I just hope that all tension between us see's the light before we return home.

"Wait here." Max said before walking off.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. This was so messed up and don't know why but I had a feeling that whatever the world had planned for me wouldn't be good. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise the slow release of tears cascading down my cheeks.

I looked up when I heard Max's voice and saw Robyn following closely behind him.

I diverted my eyes to the floor, taking a deep breath.

"Madi…" Max said, bending down and putting his hand on my knee.

His other hand lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes. He didn't say anything, or at least **I **didn't hear him say anything. Max's fingers brushed my tears away and he stood me up before turning the both of us to face Robyn.

At first she looked angry but as my eyes met hers, her frown softened.

"Oh Madz, come here." Robyn sighed, pulling me into a hug.

For once, I embraced what (to me) felt like love for a rarity in years.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"It's fine. Listen, Connie has let me and Max take a week off to get you settled in and my shift finishes in an hour and Max's starts so once I'm done we'll go home, kick our feet up and watch some movies on the sofa with our duvets. How does that sound?" Robyn asked me.

"I like the sound of that." I said quietly.

"Right then Madi, let's leave Robyn to do her work and we'll head off to the staffroom for a bit." Max declared before leading me off to a nearby room.

As Max walked in I slowly followed but stayed in the doorway.

"Come in." Max ordered.

I slowly took a few steps into the room and hovered, not quite sure what to do with myself.

"You can sit down." He said, pointing to a sofa.

I gently perched myself on the edge of it and returned to my position from earlier with my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Madi? This isn't like you – you don't normally act this way." Max questioned, coming to sit by me.

"You haven't seen me for 4 years! How the hell would you know how I normally act? Do you think all of this is simple!? Because as far as I'm concerned me being here is a burden to you **and **Robyn. I ruined Mum and Dad's life with my behaviour, it seems I've begun to ruin both yours and Robyn's; guess I ruined mine the day I was born!" I yelled before storming out the room and heading for the exit.

The last few years have been difficult for me. Since Max left I started struggling in school and eventually became the number one target for bullies. I had verbal, cyber and physical abuse from them which led me to self harming.

I sat myself on a bench outside and grabbed my journal from my rucksack and began reading some of my previous entries.

_August 29__th_

Dear diary, today I went out for a meal today with Mum, Dad and a couple family friends. I've been a lot quieter recently as it's only a few days until I start my new school. Because we have recently moved, I don't know anyone in this vicinity and I'm nervous. What am I saying – I'm more than nervous! But, at this meal - I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" or "Are you alright?" they really don't want an answer.

_September 5__th_

_Dear Diary,  
>Today was my first day of Year 7. Most people relax after today but I'm still heavily on edge. I accidently bumped into a Year 11 boy in the canteen at lunch today and he threatened me – or should I say my life. It wasn't a big deal for me at the time but now…well, I just don't know.<br>I feel unwanted by so many people but I just don't know what to do to feel accepted. There was this one boy – Connor – and I guess that's where it all begun._

Connor was my only friend in the month I had at school. I know he was the one that led me to trouble but I loved him.

I rolled up my sleeve and traced my fingers along the many scars tracing up my lower arm but immediately pulled my sleeve down as I felt the presence of someone heading my way. I stared at the floor as if I hadn't noticed them but saw their feet in front of me.

I slowly looked up to see a man staring down at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked sympathetically.

"Fine, thanks." I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" I said, grabbing my things and quickly standing up.

"No. No, course you're not. I just come here to think." He said and I could almost sense the sadness in his voice.

"Why?" I questioned.

"See the plaque. That was my friend, Jeff. He died about a month ago." The man explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you? Sat out here in the rain…" He quizzed, looking at my sodden clothes.

"Just…needed some time to myself." I whispered.

He perched on the bench and tapped at it, telling me to sit and so, hesitantly, I joined him.

"What's your name?" He asked sweetly.

"Madisyn, but, everyone calls me Madi." I said.

"Well, hello Madi. My names Ian." He responded.

"MADI!"I heard someone shout.

I looked over to the hospital entrance to see a rather worried Robyn.

"Are you a patient here?" He suddenly asked concerned.

"No. That's my step-sister and I can assure you I don't want to be here." I explained.

She came running over and pulled me into a hug.

"You had me and Max so worried." She said, continuing to hug me.

Eventually, I broke free of her grasp and composed myself as this was a little embarrassing in front of Ian.

"Max told me about your sudden outburst. It's not true Madi, we love you."

"If you love me, why do neither of you act that way, huh!? I can't help the way I am." I shouted.

"What do you mean, the way you are?" Robyn asked, beginning to worry more.

I froze before yanking up my sleeve so she could see my scars.

No-one spoke.

"I should ur- I should get going." Ian said, obviously sensing the sudden tension between me and Robyn.

I sat down and sighed. She was not supposed to find out that way. No-one was.

After a long silence Robyn spoke up.

"Why didn't you talk to anyone? Or call me? I would've helped you." She said softly.

"It's not something I'm happy about and certainly not something I want to broadcast. Please, can we just go home?" I asked.

"Of course, come on honey."

**Well…what did you guys think? Let me and tell me of any storyline you want to see and I may add it in!  
>Rachel :) xx<strong>


End file.
